Question: $ -22.5 \div -0.5 $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div5={0}\text{ or }5\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{22}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${22}\div5={4}\text{ or }5\times{4} = {20}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{25}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${25}\div5={5}\text{ or }5\times{5} = {25}$ Since both $-22.5$ and $-0.5$ are negative, the result is positive. $-22.5 \div -0.5 = 45$